


In the Arms of an Angel

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Series: NCT One Shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Hallucinations, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Major Abuse, Minor Character Death, Renjun is depressed, jaemin is an angel, lots of angels, single parent home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Renjun lost his mother at a young age. He was left to live alone with his once very loving father. Upon the loss of his wife, Renjun discovered the loving man could be a hideous monster.Renjun became the outlet to his father's anger. Living in a loveless house with new bruises to sport to school everyday.He should have died. He should have gone to be with his mother. But his guardian angel had other plans.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565092
Kudos: 8





	In the Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please be Warned, there is quite a bit of violence in this one.  
> This has been beta read and is posted on Amino as well!

Small knees crawled up the blanketed bed, carefully avoiding the frail body beneath the pink sterile blanket, stopping at the hip, afraid to travel further, afraid of tugging the various tubes out of sheety flesh. 

She smiled down at him, forehead sweaty and pale, lips a discolored blue but drawn into a tired smile. 

“Come here sweetheart.” 

Her voice was tired and breathy, raspy as she struggled to catch her breath despite the tube lying beneath her nostrils. 

Small arms extended, wrapping around her thin body, carefully laying by her side, pressing himself against her. 

She gave a small laugh that soon turned into a hard round of coughing. 

The child beside her reached by her table to grab a tissue, reaching up to gently wipe at the blood forming around her mouth. 

She gave him a tired smile. 

“I love you, Renjun, sweetheart. You are my whole world. Never forget that,” she said, voice whispered and hoarse. 

Tears welled up in the young boys eyes but he had promised his father that he’d be strong for her. 

“I love you too momma,” he said, wrapping his arms around the woman once again, burying his face in her side. 

“It’s alright to cry baby. You don’t have to hold it in,” she said. 

With her words, it was like a dam had broken behind the young boys tear ducts, liquid falling freely now until his body quaked with silent sobs. A frail, wiry arm wrapped around his small body, holding him close to the body of his mother. 

She let him cry for a bit, rubbing soothing circles over his back and shoulders until he’d calmed himself down, sniffling every so often. 

“Sweetheart, I want you to promise me that whatever happens to me, you’ll always be the sweet child I know you are,” she began. 

Renjun was too spent from tears to do more than nod. 

“Never forget to smile and remember that nothing bad stays bad forever. It always gets better,” she said. 

“But momma-”

“Shh shh, I know. Momma’s going through a hard pass right now.... but soon she’ll feel better... You’ll go through hard times... but they do get better. Don’t let them get you down. There’s something good.... in everything... you... face,” she said, voice wheezing and straining the more she spoke. 

Renjun nodded against her. 

“I love you momma,” he said, a small yawn leaving his lips. 

Her hand rested on his head, running her fingers gently through his hair like she’d done every night he’d had a nightmare. 

“Rest now my baby. Momma loves you too. I’ll always be with you, even when I’m not.”

Renjun’s eyes closed as he nestled close to the woman who held him, arms falling limp around her. 

“I’m sorry for the pain you will go through after I’m gone,” she whispered, eyes glued down on the small child, smaller than most ten year olds usually were. 

~

Soft sighs escaped Renjun’s lips as he slept soundly by his mother’s side, the comfort of her warmth lulling him with sweet dreams of his father and mother walked along the beach holding hands, laughing as a small boy ran ahead of them, finding seashells and bringing them back to show his mother. He dreamt of the rain storm that soon overtook their afternoon. Of his father’s strong arms hoisting him into the air, resting him on his shoulders and instructing him to hold on tight. He watched the same strong arms lift his mother into his arms and take off running through the sand, stumbling with the added weight, but eventually getting them back to the car, helping his family inside before clamoring in himself. 

“I love you wife,” he spoke once he’d closed his door, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the woman’s cheeks. 

“I love you too son,” he said, affectionately glancing back at the boy. 

“I love you too daddy! And you momma!” the boy responded. 

Both parents let out little laughs that were soon interrupted by an unfamiliar loud alarm ringing in his ears. 

~

Renjun sprang up, looking around in alarm until he realized his mother wasn’t sitting up in shock. 

“Momma?” he asked, shaking her arm. 

She didn’t respond, arm moving limply. 

“Momma!” Renjun cried, shaking his mother’s body. 

Her eyes never opened. Body shaking with the movements. 

The door slammed open and several nurses and doctors ran in pushing a cart. 

Tears sprang to Renjun’s eyes. 

“Momma!” he screamed, shaking his mother, begging her to wake. 

But she didn’t.

Unfamiliar arms wrapped around his torso, tugging him off his mother as Renjun screamed, kicking and thrashing, only to be carried out into the hallway, door slamming behind the male nurse that gripped him tightly. 

“No! Please! Momma!” he screamed. 

The nurse carried him from the room and into the waiting room. He was placed in a chair and the nurse knelt in front of him. 

“I know you won’t understand this right now, but your mother signed what’s called a DNR. She was tired of fighting. It’s her time to go. She’s gone, in a better place where she’s no longer in pain,” he explained. 

And somehow, Renjun understood. His heart ached painfully, desperate for his mother’s touch, but he understood. He desperately wanted her to return, but he later learned how it felt to long for death to take you away from the pain. 

~

“RENJUN!” a loud yell echoed down the hall. 

Renjun’s eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up and looking around in confusion, before being drawn back to the present. 

It’d been three years since he’d dreamt of his mother. 

“RENJUN! DON’T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!” the rage in the voice rose and Renjun was quickly climbing to his feet. 

His back ached from sleeping hunched over his desk, face plunged into various textbooks. 

“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” not quite maximum anger, but close enough. 

Renjun opened his door and stepped into the hall. He slowly made his way down the stairs, creeping to ease the creaking boards. 

It was futile. 

He placed a bare foot on the bottom of the staircase littered with broken bottles that had missed their mark when the male had thrown them at his son. 

“WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!” his father’s anger-flushed face came into view. 

His father was a sight to behold. The man had a thin wiry beard that stretched around his chin and jaw like pepper-colored weeds rising out of a greasy terane. His lips stood out against them, thick and cracked from improper care. His eyes were narrow and dark, beaded with snake-like hatred. His bushy eyebrows curved downward in unvented anger, all directed at the small boy he’d once loved so much. 

“MAKE MY BREAKFAST, YOU DISGUSTING TOAD!” he yelled. 

Renjun had learned how not to flinch like he had as a child after his father had turned into this… thing. 

Wordlessly, he walked into the kitchen, narrowly dodging a few shards of glass on the living room floor. 

He walked into the kitchen, his stomach almost immediately squinching up in disgust. 

The kitchen was repulsive. Half eaten pizzas littering the floor, empty cans of beer on the counters, broken dishes piled high in the sink, a fuzzy green “thing” growing over them. There was a pot of spoiled meat in a pot on the stove, something that looked to have once been chicken legs in a pot of water that had now turned cloudy and begun to give off a rancid smell. 

Renjun grabbed a pan from beneath a cabinet, willing himself not to flinch as his hand touched a foreign wet substance on the counter. 

He pulled the last clean pan out from under the cabinet and brought it over to the vastly outdated stove. He pushed away the chicken pot, a gag rising in his throat as the smell hit his nose. 

He fired up the stove, pouring oil in a pot before walking over to the dingy refrigerator. He pulled open the door, gagging as the smell of beer and rotten food hit his nose. 

He really needed to do some cleaning. That would have to wait until the weekend, when he didn’t have exams to study for. 

“Where’s my breakfast?!” the man yelled, walking into the kitchen. 

He crinkled his nose. 

“Clean this place up! It’s disgusting!”

“I didn’t mess it up,” Renjun retorted, pulling an egg out of the refrigerator. 

The man’s face flushed in anger once again. He stomped closer, anger boring into Renjun’s skull. 

The boy didn’t flinch. He didn’t bother trying to run and hide anymore either. That only ever made it worse. 

A large calloused hand closed around Renjun’s neck, shoving him back against the counter. Renjun glued his eyes to the males nose. It was too painful to look in the eyes of his once loving father. 

“You were by your mother’s side the day she died. You stole her life from her. And now I’m stuck with an ungrateful bastard son. You will clean this kitchen up, or I swear you will lay beside her again.”

His breath was thick with beer and unbrushed teeth. He held Renjun against the counter until he’d finished speaking, squeezing his neck a little tighter before letting him go. As Renjun sucked in a deep breath that gagged halfway down his throat, a tightly balled fist slammed across his jaw, sending him flying against the refrigerator, narrowly catching himself. 

He stood there, leaned against the refrigerator, not daring to look up at his father.

“Your mother died… And I got stuck… with you,” he spat the last two words before stomping off. 

The sound of heavy footsteps hit the stairs followed by the sound of the door slamming. Only then did Renjun dare take a breath.

He let the egg drop to the floor. One more thing he’d have to clean up over the weekend, but who cared. Not like the kitchen wasn’t messy enough. 

He made his way back upstairs to his bedroom, creeping past his fathers room but the sound of loud snoring helped assure him that the man wasn’t going to be waking anytime soon. 

He opened his bedroom door, shutting and locking it behind him before grabbing a pair of neatly folded jeans from his dresser along with a turtleneck shirt. 

It was a good thing it was winter. He’d never get away with wearing the thing any other time, and if he didn’t, everyone would see the already forming bruises around his neck. Teachers would call him out of class, they’d call his father down to the school because someone would assume Renjun was being bullied. Then he’d get an even worse beating when he got home that afternoon. The last time that had happened, nearly a year ago, his art teacher had driven him to the hospital. He’d had several broken ribs, enough to make Mrs. Namaz question him into divulging the ugly truth. 

After that incident, Renjun knew better than to trust adults. 

She’d called the police, which would have been fine, if Renjun’s father wasn’t such a wonderful liar. 

After tugging the turtleneck over his head, he slid on his jeans and sneakers before quietly walking into the bathroom to inspect his jaw. 

As soon as he looked in the mirror, he sighed. His jaw was bright red and swelling rapidly, skin broken where the fist had connected, a small amount of blood trailing down his skin. 

He turned on the faucet and grabbed a washcloth, letting the cool water soak the material before pressing it to his jaw. 

He left it there for a moment, hoping the coolness of the liquid help the swelling. It didn’t help much. 

He turned his head, gingerly trailing his fingers along the flesh. 

This wasn’t something that would fix itself in a few seconds. He’d have a nasty bruise that would take a while to heal. 

He’d have to become a good liar within the next hour.

With careful fingers, he placed a small bandage on the open wound and walked out of the bathroom. Quietly, he descended the stairs, plucking his backpack off the floor by the door, and out into the cold air he went. 

~

The walk to school was long, as usual. The cold wind stung his eyes harshly. He kept his head down until he was safely inside the warm building. 

He made his way to his locker, putting in the combination quickly before stuffing his books inside, grabbing the ones he’d need for his next two classes. 

He made his way to his first period. He glanced at the desks. They didn’t have assigned seats, but Renjun always sat in the front. Today, that would be a difficult task. He’d surely draw attention to his teacher. 

He shuffled to the back, taking the empty desk near the window, praying the boy who usually sat there was absent. 

Apparently luck was still not on his side today. 

The boy walked into the class, book bag slung over the males shoulders, sweat suit wrapped around the heavy body.

He took one look at Renjun and approached him, a blank face that made Renjun’s heart pound. He was about to be beaten for the second time that day. 

To his surprise, the male simply took the seat beside him, placing his book bag on the ground by the desk. 

“You look like hell,” he spoke. 

Renjun couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. 

“Rough fall this morning,” he said. 

His heart pounded again. No one could know his secret. Not even a scary, friendly guy that may or may not already know. 

“You fell onto someone’s hands?” the male asked. 

He did know… Renjun was done for. 

“Please don’t-”

“Relax. I won’t. I know better than that. But here,” he reached into his bag and pulled out a small card, about the size of an index card cut in half. 

The card was an off white, with a number printing finely in bold ink. The letters scrawled in small plain script read “Lee and Kim Industries.” 

“What-?” again, Renjun was cut off. 

“If you ever find yourself in a bad situation and you want to get out of it without raising suspicion, call this number. Ask for Mr. Lee or Mr. Kim directly,” he said. 

The teacher walked in and Renjun sank lower in his desk avoid suspicion. A gray scarf was placed on his desk. He glanced over in time to watch the male zip his own coat higher. 

The teacher began her lesson. Renjun didn’t want to call unnecessary attention to himself so he leaned closer to the male and spoke in a hushed tone. 

“You’re so nice to me and I don’t even know your name,” he whispered. 

“It’s Kim Daehyun,” he replied. 

Renjun nodded. He was about to whisper something else when the teacher’s eyes shot over toward him, challenging him to speak another word. He didn’t. He moved back correctly in his own chair, catching her subtle nod as she resumed class. 

~

Renjun didn’t see Daehyun anymore that day. He went on with his classes like normal, moving from one to the next, taking a seat in the backs of the classes and completing his work. He had gotten a few questioning glances from the teachers, but no one pursued him. 

Good. 

When the day ended, Renjun pulled the scarf closer, burrowing his nose in the soft cotton and tugging his hood up. He made his way home, stopping by the grocery store. 

When he walked inside, he felt his already thin wallet contract in heavy pain. He really couldn’t afford groceries. If he didn’t get them, he’d get an extra beating. 

He grabbed a shopping cart and moved between the aisles, putting a few items in the cart, the items he knew he could afford, before reaching the check out. 

He began placing the items on the conveyor. Eggs, a necessity. Bread, also necessity. Milk, the one thing Renjun would indulge in. Chicken, his father would demand it. And so on. 

When the teller finished ringing up the items, Renjun’s heart stopped. 

He could afford it. Barely. He’d be using every last dime he’d made working at the dingy diner on the weekends. He wouldn’t be able to buy any food for himself there. He wouldn’t be able to do or buy anything until he got paid again. 

He handed the clerk his last crinkled bills, wincing as she handed him the receipt with only a few bits of loose change. 

He collected the shopping bags and made his way back home. 

The good thing was, his father wouldn’t be home. He’d be playing poker with his beer buddies.

~

Renjun walked in the door, kicking it closed behind him and moving into the kitchen. He held his breath as he put the items in the refrigerator. Once everything was ordered around the rancid food and half empty bottles of beer, he slammed the door and moved into the living room, plopping on the couch and grabbing his school books. 

“Finally, peace without dear old dad,” he muttered sarcastically, opening his math book up to the page he’d need. 

He penciled in the answers to the problems. Math hadn’t been his strong suit, but school was his only relief from hell 9 hours a day. There was no way he wasn’t going to enjoy it. Which meant he learned more, soaking in every bit of class because he knew he wouldn’t suddenly get a beating. 

“RENJUN!” a voice screamed. 

Renjun jumped. He was supposed to be alone. 

Footsteps slammed on stairs as a body stomped down them. 

“WORTHLESS, FOUL CREATURE!” he screamed. 

Renjun jumped off the couch, throwing his books to the side. Whatever it was, the faster he appeased his father, the faster he’d get to escape to his room. 

The man appeared around the corner, eyes bloodshot, hair disheveled, greasy beard sticking out on all sides. His clothes had something stained on them, a dark spot running down his blue shirt and his boxes stained with urine and tears. 

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?!” he screamed. 

When he got closer to his son, Renjun could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was beyond just drunk. It smelled like he’d been drinking since Renjun left for school, or after his drunken nap. 

“Tuesday?” Renjun asked. 

It was just a normal day. A normal Tuesday. 

“You killed her. You killed her! You’re still alive, and she’s dead! Four years! And you’re still here! Why haven’t you died yet?!” he screamed. 

Renjun stared at him strangely until the day finally registered in his mind. December 19… the day his mother died… No wonder he’d dreamt of her death. 

“Don’t worry though. I’ll fix that.”

His father was scarier when he wasn’t yelling.

A hand came up to wrap around Renjun’s throat. An unexpected hand at that. One that sent Renjun’s body choking and heaving for breath that wouldn’t get through. 

“You are a worthless piece of shit. You don’t deserve the life she brought into the world. You’re nothing but a waste of space.”

Renjun’s eyes filled with tears, although he wasn’t sure if it was sorrow and disbelief or the pain of needing air but not getting it. 

The hand around his throat released. Renjun took a deep breath, choking as he did so. 

“Pathetic.”

Knuckles came down hard across his jaw, sending him flying against the glass coffee table, his weight shattering the already cracked table. 

“Worthless.”

A boot clad foot collided with his ribs. He rolled the get away from it, but the man followed, all the while screaming unintelligible words at him.

Renjun’s hands covered his face as the boot made contact with his eye, a scream of agony ripping from his throat. 

“Shut up!” the rage filled man screamed, kicking his face until Renjun’s nose was gushing blood. 

“I hate you!” the man screamed. 

Tears fell from Renjun’s eyes, trailing down his cheeks, mixing with the red crimson. A sob ripped from his throat as hands twisted in his hair, yanking hard until he’d pulled Renjun to his knees. Renjun struggled to focus, tears and blood along with his one good eye couldn’t quite see correctly. 

“I have let you live here for so long. But today, you’re still alive and she’s gone. Four years without her and yet you live and breath. You’re just like her. But you’re not her. And you’ll never been anything but a worthless waste of space!”

Renjun heard the rip of fabric and skin before he felt it. Cotton tearing under a sharp edge, skin ripping apart as a blade lodged itself into his stomach. 

He couldn’t cry out. All words were gone, leaving him with broken sobs and heavy breathing. 

The pain was intense. The hilt pressed painfully against his abdomen. The pressure was strong. Breathing proved to be difficult so he tried not to do it. 

The man scoffed and walked away. 

“I’ll cremate you use your ashes to start a fire,” his father called after him. 

So that’s that. Renjun was going to die. Right there and now. But not in this house. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

Blood filled his mouth, although he wasn’t sure if it was his nose or some other cause. 

He waddled from the room, his vision lopsided as his one good eye struggled to make up for the loss of the other one. His hand pressed against the cold metal. He didn’t realize until then that his hand was covered in blood, making the knob difficult to turn. 

Difficult, but not impossible. 

He opened the door and walked out into the air, his skin immediately turning chilly as the icy wind pierced him. He made it onto the sidewalk, not quite sure where he was going, but moving nonetheless.

At least, until he collapsed onto his side, no energy left to continue on. 

Blood pooled from his body, covering the ground rapidly in a puddle. It matted in his hair and soaked his clothes. 

_“I don’t want to die_.”

Tears fell faster now as his body began to tremble. What was he going to do?

“ _Call this number if you ever have any trouble. Ask for Mr. Lee or Mr. Kim directly.”_

One last attempt was worth a try. He was dying anyways.

Renjun fished the card from his pocket, cursing himself as he struggled not to blood smudge the digits. He fished out his phone from another pocket, flipping it open and praying it would work despite the abuse it had no doubtedly taken. 

With a struggling but determined eye, he typed in the number, fingers fumbling and very possibly pressing an incorrect digit before Renjun put the phone to his ear. 

“-service, how may I direct your call?” Renjun’s mind was too slow to catch the first part of the greeting. 

“I need… help… Mr.... Lee or… M… Kim… p...please,” talking proved to be very difficult. 

“Just one moment sir,” the femine voice was annoyingly cheery. 

He waited a moment, phone pressed to his ear as black smudged around the corners of his vision. 

“This is Mr. Kim, how can I help you?”

“I… I..’m Re...Renjun… I’ve been… stab...ed… please he...lp,” his words were choppy at best. 

“Help is on the way sir! Keep your eyes open!” 

“I… can’t…”

Renjun’s eyes lulled closed, his phone falling into the crimson puddle, head smacking painfully into the concrete. His last attempt at saving himself, and instead of calling emergency services, he’d called some number he didn’t even know. How dumb was he?

His body stopped shivering. His stomach stopped aching. Maybe he’d die peacefully and join his mother. 

_“Baby, just hold on,”_ he swore he could hear her voice. 

“Momma?” he asked, eyes opening to a golden sky. 

A warm sky. A sky he wanted to go to. 

He lifted his arms up to to the clouds. His mother’s face appeared in them, making his heart leap with joy. 

Her face was as beautiful as ever, but worry lines plagued the beauty. 

_“Just hold on my sweet boy!_ ” she called. 

“I love you momma!” he cried. 

Maybe dying wouldn’t be so bad. 

His gaze locked onto his mother’s sad eyes, a smile crawling to his face as he thought of being joined with her once again. 

A beautiful thought. One that desperately made him long for her. He could die. Here on her own day of death, four years later. 

His vision was rudely interrupted as something with white wings wearing a white flowing gown flew in. 

“Just hang on!” the voice yelled. 

A man! A man in a white dress! With white wings! And a ring of light over his head!

Said male dropped elegantly onto the ground, knees planting into the blood, but somehow, none of it stained his dress. 

“Renjun! Renjun can you hear me,” his hands clutched Renjun’s cheeks, a spark flying from his fingertips, shocking Renjun back awake. 

Renjun flailed, arm knocking into the male beside him, earning a groan from said male. 

“Ok, easy. No need to abuse me,” a smile crawled across the man’s face. 

“Who… are you?” Renjun’s voice trembled, although he wasn’t sure if it was fear or death that caused it. 

“I’m Na Jaemin, your guardian angel!” the man replied. 

“Guardian what?!”

“Just shush. The little bit of energy I gave you won’t last long and I can’t heal you much here. Not when anyone could be watching,” Jaemin said. 

With that, he slid his arms under Renjun’s back and knees, careful not to shift the knife protruding from his stomach. 

“Try to keep your eyes open. We’ll be there in a flash.”

Renjun was lifted off the ground and wind rushed past his ears. Somehow, he wasn’t cold, though. Instead, he was filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling like being wrapped up in one of his mothers blankets watching a Christmas movie on late winter nights like they used to do. 

~

Not long after taking flight, a tall, golden building came into view. It was a shining building surrounded by pink clouds. 

“It’s beautiful!” Renjun gasped. 

“Eh, it’s alright,” Jaemin responded. 

He flew them to the top of the building, a section that was completely flat and level with a sign that read, “landing zone.” Jaemin’s sandaled feet touched down and carried Renjun into the building. 

As they walked inside, Renjun was encompassed in warmth. But not the kind you get from feeling warm. It was the kind of warmth that spreads through you when getting a bear hug from someone you love. 

Jaemin walked down a narrow hallway that was… surprisingly empty. He walked into a room with a large bed in the center. 

The room was pretty basic. The bed had white linen sheets, the walls were a soft pink. There were framed pictures of painted flowers on a few walls and a sun painted on one wall. The back wall was mostly glass, a window that opened into a balcony. 

Jaemin gently laid Renjun down on the bed and pushed his head to rest on the pillow. 

“Now, your job is to try not to die,” he said. 

Renjun had almost forgotten he was dying. The blackness in his vision made sense now. 

Jaemin placed his hand over the knife protruding from Renjun’s abdomen. He gave the male an apologetic smile before yanking the object from his stomach, throwing it somewhere else in the room. 

A loud scream erupted from Renjun’s lips as pain seared over him, his vision going white before bringing he back in. 

Jaemin’s hand placed over the wound, pressing hard, making Renjun scream again and squirm away. 

Something happened before he could, though. 

A soft glow illuminated from Jaemin’s hand. It got brighter and brighter, glowing a soft yellow that, instead of being blinding, was pleasant to look at. 

Warmth spread through Renjun’s body, starting from the wound and traveling upward, covering his entire body in the radiant warmth. 

The pain soothed before ebbing away completely. The darkness in his vision vanished. The blood dripping from his face cleaned itself away. Energy soared once again through his veins. 

When Jaemin pulled his hand away, Renjun was a new person. His nose was amended. His eye healed completely. Blood was restored to his veins and the gash in his abdomen didn’t even leave a scar. 

“What the-” he choked. 

“I told you, I’m your guardian angel,” Jaemin responded with a grin. 

Renjun didn’t know how to process this. One, that angels were… real?! Two, that the man had appeared and saved his life. And three, the man was the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“So what happens now?” Renjun asked. 

The door pushed open further and a man, no older than his late 20’s, walked in, followed by a familiar face. 

“Daehyun?!” Renjun gasped. 

The boy smiled, giving Renjun a small nod. 

“Renjun, my name is Kim Doyoung. I believe you know my little brother, Daehyun,” the man introduced. 

Renjun’s eyes widened. 

“Brother?! But how? Who? What?!”

Daehyun offered him a smile.

“You see, my business partner, Lee Taeyong, and I run a guardian angel service. Jaemin here has been assigned to you since he came to us as a young boy years ago,” Doyoung said. 

Renjun turned to look at Jaemin, who was smiling so brightly his eyes almost disappeared. 

“Why didn’t he save me from the man that tormented me?” Renjun asked. 

Doyoung’s face dropped. 

“Unfortunately, he was unable to assist with anything not threatening your life unless you directly asked. It wasn’t until a few months ago that we realized you were never given a way to contact us. We sent Daehyun in as soon as we could. And not a moment too soon it would appear.”

Renjun tried to smile, but his face remained grim. 

“I went through all that torment for nothing?” he asked. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if he was angry or sad. 

Doyoung sighed. 

“There wasn’t much Jaemin could have done. And what he could do, he did. He was the one to send Daehyun to you. He was the one who put your father to sleep so often,” he said. 

Renjun nodded, although he still wasn’t completely sure how he felt. 

The bed dipped in and arms wrapped around Renjun’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” he cried, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Normally, Renjun would have shrugged away, not liking much physical affection, but with Jaemin, it felt right. 

Doyoung gave a small sigh. 

“Renjun, there’s no point in stalling,” he began. 

Jaemin went stiff beside him. 

“We would like you to become an angel,” he said. 

Renjun stared at him in utter confusion. 

“... um… why?” he asked. 

“Because Jaemin had to use substantial magic to heal you. Your blood is coursing with the blood of an angel already,” Doyoung replied. 

Renjun hummed. Did he really want this?

“Tell him the real reason,” Daehyun urged. 

Renjun looked between them. Doyoung took a deep huff of air. 

“A pair of twins were born today. Their mother died in birth. Their father took off when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant. There is no one to look after these children and they won’t survive in an overflowing orphanage. The only people in the world who give a damn what happens to them are there older brothers, Renjun and Jaemin, that is, if you agree,” Doyoung responded. 

Renjun stared at him, eyes blown wide. 

“So what you’re saying is… Jaemin and I would… be together… raising two children?!” he exclaimed. 

Doyoung gave a hefty nod. 

“I need to think about it…” Renjun said. 

Doyoung nodded again. 

“I’ll need an answer within the hour.” With that, Doyoung walked out of the room, Daehyun following behind him. 

Renjun turned to look at Jaemin. 

“How do I make a life long decision in a few minutes?” he asked. 

Jaemin nodded, offering Renjun a soft smile, resting his head on his shoulder, an action that, for some reason, made Renjun’s heart flutter. 

“When I was brought here, I had been in a car accident that took my parents’ lives. The choice was a simple one because, although I couldn’t see them anymore, I felt closer to them. I can feel their warmth around me. And I gained a new family,” he began. 

Renjun nodded, urging him to keep talking. 

“There was another little boy, Jeno. He’d lost his father in a plane crash. He was one of the only survivors. He was asked to change because there was another young boy named Donghyuck who needed someone to look over him and I was already assigned to you. Jeno met Donghyuck and agreed. He still lives with his mother on earth, but she has no idea. Nothing really changes except you can fly and have healing powers,” Jaemin said. 

Renjun couldn’t stop himself from curling against Jaemin. 

“If I decide to remain human and go back home, will you still be my angel?”Renjun asked. 

Something in Jaemin’s face fell. 

“No. You’ll likely be assigned to Donghyuck or Jeno. I’ll have to move on to someone else because we have interaction. Your memory would also have to be erased,” Jaemin responded. 

Renjun’s face fell. 

“Oh… wait… Donghyuck’s an angel now?” 

Jaemin nodded, although a bit sadly. 

“Donghyuck scraped his knee and phoned for help. Jeno had to help when he was called, so when Donghyuck found out, he decided to become an angel as well. He watches over a boy named YangYang and has… grown attached,” Jaemin muttered. 

At this, Renjun laughed. 

“Would I have to live here if I say yes?” Renjun asked. 

“No. You and I would immediately be put on assignment. We’d be undercover angels basically, watching over the twins. We’d both get one that we’re the angel over, but we’d care for both of them until they grew older or one of them almost dies,” he said. 

Renjun nodded and cuddled closer against Jaemin. The male was just so warm and comforting. His heart beat steadily in Renjun’s ear. A sound he loved to hear. He wrapped his arms around the males waist, cuddling even closer to him until nothing was left between them. 

“Do you know their names? The names of the twins?” his voice was muffled in Jaemin’s neck. 

“Chenle and Jisung.”

“Can I see them?” he asked. 

Jaemin shook his head. 

“That’s the nature of being an angel. You have to want to help. Not doing it because of appearances,” he said. 

Renjun nodded. 

“Would I ever have to see my father again?”

Again, Jaemin shook his head. 

“And you and I will be together?”

Jaemin nodded, a smile growing on his face. 

Renjun returned it. 

“Then I say yes. Because I want to raise the children. And I want to raise them with you,” he said. 

Jaemin let out a wide grin, cheeks growing pink. He leant forward and pressed his nose against Renjuns. 

~

Doyoung was informed of Renjun’s decision and plans were made for the arrangements. 

The next morning, Renjun and Jaemin were waken from Renjun’s bed by a tall man Jaemin greeted as Taeyong. Taeyong led them down a long corridor with dusted orange walls and pictures of angels hung on the walls. The corridor opened into a large room. The room had hundreds of chairs all circled around a small circular stage. Each chair housed a body with wings and a white dress. Soft chatter filled the room, angels catching up and having friendly conversation that somehow soothed Renjun’s nerves.

“What is this?” Renjun whispered to Jaemin. 

“Angel purification is a mandatory event. Only those out on assignments are allowed to miss it,” Jaemin whispered. 

Taeyong led the two between the chairs, gracefully moving past the angels who all seemed to part and bow to the man. 

It was only after they were almost to the stage that Renjun realized Jaemin was no longer with him. He had, instead, sat himself down in one of the only vacant seats.

Renjun’s hands trembled as he walked up onto the white stage where Doyoung stood waiting for him. 

Taeyong stood on the opposite side of Doyoung and raised his hand high in the air. Immediately, all chattering ceased. All eyes focused on the stage and Renjun wanted nothing more than to crawl underneath the stage. 

“Huang Renjun is here to become a newly proclaimed angel,” Doyoung announced. 

Renjun stood very still, eyes glued to the male. 

“Renjun, do you swear to always be there for any and all humans under your own care, whether they deserve it or not?”

“I do,” Renjun replied. 

“And do you swear to love your fellow angels and to protect them with all that you can?”

“I do.”

“Do you swear to forever declare your life to the health and well-being of angels and humans alike, showing no discrimination. Forever opening your heart to those in need?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me by my fellow angels, I pronounce you an Angel, Keeper of Strength and Love.”

With Doyoung’s heavy words, his eyes began to glow white. Renjun turned to Taeyong’ who’s eyes had the same glow. He glanced around the room. Every angel in the room held glowing eyes. 

His heart sped up in his chest as uncertainty and fear raced through him. A warm sensation raced through him, starting from his toes and traveling through his entire body until it reached his head. The feeling left him feeling warm and light, like a massive weight lifted itself off his shoulders. 

A moment later, Renjun’s feet touched the floor. He wasn’t even aware of when he had begun to float.

When he glanced down, he was in a long white dress with gold lining his neckline and sleeves. He couldn’t see them, but he was sure a pair of white wings adorned his back. 

“Welcome Renjun,” Taeyong spoke. 

Renjun couldn’t help but to lower his head in respect to the elder. 

“Renjun and Jaemin will immediately be sent on an 18 year assignment in the human world. We wish them luck and prosperity. Thank you boys for your acceptance. We shall wish you well,” Doyoung waved his hand as he finished speaking. 

Renjun found Jaemin sitting in the crowd. He had begun to glow. He sent Renjun an excited smile as he vanished. Renjun didn’t know he was glowing as well until he glanced down at himself moments before he vanished as well. 

~

He reappeared in a hospital, dressed in a warm coat and jeans, boots tugged on over his jeans and his hands stuffed in black gloves. He glanced around in confusion until he caught sight of Jaemin standing right beside him. 

“Ready to do this?” he asked. 

Renjun glanced up at the sign of the building they were in front of. 

‘Hospital.’

“Let’s meet the babies,” Renjun replied. 

The two linked arms, sharing a smile, and walking into the building. 

~

~

~

Their lives would forever be entwined. Raising two children together would, as they would soon find out, be difficult. It would bring them together and the two would fall into an eternal love that would be blessed by the angels. The day the twins turned 18, Jaemin and Renjun were brought back up to the angels' realm where they would spend their lives watching over the children they’d raised. The two would watch as the children grew old with their families. They would be there the day Chenle’s heart stopped at 93. They would watch Jisung live 2 more years before passing peacefully in his sleep. And this was only the beginning of a hundred years spent together, crying together, living together, being together forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to share your thoughts!


End file.
